<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notas BJYX: 49 coisas para lembrar sobre ele by SnowySpacePeach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187806">Notas BJYX: 49 coisas para lembrar sobre ele</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach'>SnowySpacePeach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Portuguese translation, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Translation, True Love, Yes I like to keep adding tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lembretes de Yibo: 49 detalhes diários sobre meu imaturo Zhan ge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974337">BJYX NOTES: 49 things to remember about him</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove">fefedove</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Ele fica deslumbrante quando pisca.</p>
<p>2. Ele é realmente talentoso, mas é discreto sobre isso. Legal!</p>
<p>3. Educado.</p>
<p>4. Íntimo, mas fica com vergonha facilmente. Não é do tipo que faz amigos com facilidade (leva um tempo para se aproximar de alguém)</p>
<p>5. Muito focado. Pode fazer cenas de choro na hora.</p>
<p>6. Um auto controle muito forte. Rígido consigo mesmo.</p>
<p>7. Sua atuação pode emocionar as outras pessoas.</p>
<p>8. Gosta de kpop. Talvez ele soubesse sobre mim antes.</p>
<p>9. Horrível em jogar PUBG.</p>
<p>10. Muito bom em Honor of Kings.</p>
<p>11. Cintura fina, pernas longas, lindo, aparência impecável!</p>
<p>12. Odeia berinjela.</p>
<p>13. Após se aproximar dele, ele te fará trabalhar para ele, como, por exemplo, te fazer ensiná-lo a dançar.</p>
<p>14. Sempre prudente e atencioso quando interage com os outros, mas as vezes fica cansado também e só quer gritar insultos de volta.</p>
<p>15. Gosta de Starbucks, gosta de chá de ameixa de groselha preta. Quando seu rosto fica inchado, ele gosta de tomar café preto e chá verde.</p>
<p>16. Não parece ser uma pessoa difícil, mas é na realidade leal e dedicado, e tem um limite claro sobre as coisas.</p>
<p>17. Aprendiz rápido em tudo.</p>
<p>18. Não gosta de calor. O ventilador elétrico sempre está em mãos. Preciso trazer baterias extras para ele.</p>
<p>19. Gosta de comida japonesa.</p>
<p>20. Um pouco louco por limpeza.</p>
<p>21. Não sente fome quando está muito calor. Preciso preparar snacks e frutas para ele.</p>
<p>22. Gosta de hot pot. Xiao long kan é tão apimentado!</p>
<p>23. Gosta de molho de óleo apimentado. O que ele tem contra óleo de gergelim?</p>
<p>24. Quando ele está muito cansado, sua expressão fica vazia. Ele não está irritado de verdade.</p>
<p>25. Não se importa nem um pouco quando as pessoas são más com ele, mas se importa comigo. Mesmo se eu estiver com ciúmes, mesmo se ele não olhou na minha agenda de compromissos, não haverá uma próxima vez se eu gritar com ele. Nós podemos só começar a brigar.</p>
<p>26. Ele diz que eu sou irritante, mas ele não se importa.</p>
<p>27. Sua dança é sedutora. Eu não posso deixar outras pessoas verem.</p>
<p>28. Sempre perde em pedra, papel, tesouras. Adora lançar tesouras</p>
<p>29. Sempre perde no jogo de bate-mãos também. Quando ele perde muito, ele só se agarra a mim e tenta evitar a punição.</p>
<p>30. Brincalhão e gentil.</p>
<p>31. Sempre tem colírios por perto. Ele teve um problema ocular antes e ainda sofre os efeitos colaterais.</p>
<p>32. Envergonha-se fácil.</p>
<p>33. Não reclama quando se machuca durante a filmagem, mas secretamente corre para mim para reclamar.</p>
<p>34. Gosta de me provocar com insetos, mas não para me assustar de verdade. Também não deixa que os outros me assustem.</p>
<p>35. Romântico, gosta de coisas cerimoniais. Pode dizer "feliz aniversário" de 108 maneiras diferentes.</p>
<p>36. Gosta de gatos e é como um gato também. Ele irá te ignorar de propósito, mas seus olhos são brilhantes</p>
<p>37. Na realidade, é bem agressivo e irritante.</p>
<p>38. Um pouco preguiçoso quando ele relaxa. Cada expressão sua é hipnotizante.</p>
<p>39. É incrível falando, mas quando está muito emocionado, ele não sabe o que dizer.</p>
<p>40. Bom em elogios. Especialmente quando está me elogiando.</p>
<p>41. Atencioso e presta atenção a cada detalhe, ainda mais do que os pais, mas frequentemente se esquece de cuidar de si mesmo.</p>
<p>42. Pensa demais, ainda mais do que eu.</p>
<p>43. Não chora com frequência, a não ser que ele realmente não esteja disposto a ir embora.</p>
<p>44. Sempre diz que não tem medo do frio, mas você não pode pensar que ele realmente não está com frio em temperaturas negativas congelantes só porque ele diz.</p>
<p>45. Quer praticar snowboarding</p>
<p>46. Quer ter um cachorro</p>
<p>47. Quer praticar bungee jumping</p>
<p>48. Quer ver a aurora boreal</p>
<p>49. Ele disse, "Os dias são longos. A paixão pode resistir aos longos anos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lembretes de Xiao Zhan: 49 detalhes diários sobre o meu pequeno filhotinho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Honestamente, é incrível dançando. Não é de se admirar que ele seja o dançarino da Uniq.</p>
<p>2. Cabelo loiro, cabelo azul... ele pode arrasar com todos. Seu rosto e aura são incríveis.</p>
<p>3. Parece com duas pessoas quando ele sorri e quando ele não sorri. O charme está nas suas diferenças.</p>
<p>4. Ainda é um garoto.</p>
<p>5. Adoro motos. Não cala a boca quando começa a falar sobre elas.</p>
<p>6. Ama dançar. Ele se mexe subconscientemente quando ouve música.</p>
<p>7. Atento. Muito teimoso com as coisas que ele gosta.</p>
<p>8. É na verdade um tagarela.</p>
<p>9. Nunca reclama. É como se ele pensasse que as coisas nunca estão muito difíceis para ele.</p>
<p>10. Gosta de ser elogiado e merece também, de todas as maneiras.</p>
<p>11. Incrível jogando.</p>
<p>12. Boa velocidade reativa e equilíbrio. Adora usar o cabo de suspensão e suas cenas de ação são ótimas.</p>
<p>13. Aprende tudo muito rápido.</p>
<p>14. Parece frio, mas na realidade é ardente. Simples e direto.</p>
<p>15. Não é exigente com comida, mas não gosta de comer snacks.</p>
<p>16. Quando ele está feliz de verdade, sua pessoa inteira brilha.</p>
<p>17. Escapa de noite para andar de moto e faz as pessoas (eu) guardar segredo.</p>
<p>18. Nem autoritário e nem submisso. Recusa-se a fazer o que ele não quer fazer.</p>
<p>19. Fácil de conversar, obediente.</p>
<p>20. Gosta de ficar com ciúmes.</p>
<p>21. É na verdade um garotinho grudento, então você tem que prestar atenção nele a todo momento, olhar para ele. Senão, ele ficará triste.</p>
<p>22. Explode facilmente quando está chateado, mas se arrepende depois, então não guarde remorso. O garoto está se sentindo horrível por dentro.</p>
<p>23. Não pode comer comida apimentada, mas nunca recusa Xiao Long Kan.</p>
<p>24. Gosta de óleo de gergelim. Ficou totalmente chocado quando ele viu o óleo picante;</p>
<p>25. Tem medo do escuro, fantasmas e de insetos. Direto e aberto sobre seus medos também.</p>
<p>26. Realmente detalhista e cuidadoso. Ele se lembra de coisas do dia a dia, atém mesmo coisas que você diz sem pensar.</p>
<p>27. Tem problemas na garganta, tosse bastante.</p>
<p>28. Teve problemas no coração antes. Não pode ficar muito exausto, mas ele sempre trabalha muito.</p>
<p>29. Na verdade, é um adulto que se garante.</p>
<p>30. Firme e persistente, permanece fiel a si mesmo.</p>
<p>31. Nunca traz negatividade a outras pessoas, tenta lidar com isto sozinho;</p>
<p>32. Ele sabe que esta indústria é cheia de voltas e reviravoltas. Ele sabe tudo, na verdade, mas ainda não gosta de fingir. Ele tenta ser ele mesmo o máximo possível, dentro dos limites.</p>
<p>33. Enfrentou muitos desafios e dificuldades, mas ainda é a luz mais deslumbrante.</p>
<p>34. Não se importa com suas feridas, mas não pense que isto significa que ele não sente dor.</p>
<p>35. Não se pronuncia quando está doente. Ele só aguenta firme até estar prestes a desmaiar. É como se ele não soubesse como reclamar, não sabe que ele pode choramingar quando ele está doente.</p>
<p>36. Não sabe o que fazer quando fica tímido. Parece assustador quando bate em alguém, mas não usa força.</p>
<p>37. Eu quero mimá-lo, como se mima uma criança, mas eu também quero depender dele, como se depende de um adulto.</p>
<p>38. É na verdade um bebê chorão.</p>
<p>39. Seu coração é extremamente mole, te fazer querer dar um abraço gigante.</p>
<p>40. Está na cara que não quer se despedir, mas ainda se esforça para melhorar o humor.</p>
<p>41. Desvia o olhar quando seus olhos estão vermelhos para que as pessoas não vejam.</p>
<p>42. Atravessa a cidade para te dar um bolo.</p>
<p>43. Te envia um pacote de muito longe.</p>
<p>44. É uma motociclista profissional agora. Vai fundo, não importa o que ele faça.</p>
<p>45. Sente-se triste quando encara desafios, mas permanece firme;</p>
<p>46. Começou a aprender a andar de skate, gosta de se exibir.</p>
<p>47. Descuidado com um monte de coisas, mas também tem algumas ideais românticas detalhadas</p>
<p>48. Dança, moto, skate, snowboard... Ele quer me ensinar tudo o que ele sabe. É como dizer que eu estou presente em todas as coisas no seu plano de vida futura.</p>
<p>49. Ele disse, "O que eu decido aos 21... Eu acho que eu ainda estarei comprometido com isto quando eu tiver 81 anos."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>